El Club de los Pecados
by ANGIE2000
Summary: El Club de los Pecados ofrecía sexo, diversión y entretenimiento. Ed es un adolescente que literalmente vende su cuerpo al mejor postor, Roy un joven empresario en la necesidad de un acompañante. Ambos creían hacerlo sólo por dinero, pero quizás encuentren más de lo que buscaban. Roy/Ed. Yaoi. One-shot. AU.


**EL CLUB DE LOS PECADOS**

**GULA**

No necesitaba pagar por sexo, ¿cierto? Podía tener a la mujer u hombre que se le antojará, tenía dinero, era atractivo, una personalidad irresistible y sobretodo modestia.

Las personas se le acercaban como abejas a la miel y él, bueno…la miel existía para hacer más dulce la vida.

Pero estaba de vacaciones o lo más parecido que podía permitirse. Tenía dos semanas para firmar un contrato multimillonario y exceso de tiempo libre, le dejaría la parte social a su mejor amigo y socio, Maes Hughes. Él se limitaría a pasear por la ciudad, beber limonada e ir a la tienda de mascotas a ver a los cachorros. Quizás hasta compraría uno, pero luego tendría que contratar a alguien que lo cuidará y las cosas se complicarían. No, nada de mascotas ni compañía innecesaria. Se encontraba bien solo.

El Contrato que se supone llevaría dos semanas sellar, lo firmaron en tres días.

Maes era un maestro de la persuasión, no le pagaban lo suficiente.

—Necesitamos que alguien se quede las dos semanas restantes, fue la única condición que nos puso Bradley—le dijo Maes esa misma noche mientras le ajustaba la corbata y le obligaba a ponerse el chaleco, sus maletas descansaban al lado.

—¿Y porque debo de ser yo quien lo haga?

—Eres joven y no estás casado.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?—alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Nuestro socio tiene dos caras y quiere que seas consciente de sus otros negocios.

—¿Tráfico de drogas o alcohol?

Maes negó con la cabeza y su expresión no le gusto nada a Roy.

—Prostitución, pornografía, esas cosas…—tragó saliva y agregó—con menores de edad por lo que he entendido.

Roy no respondió. Ellos hacían juguetes para niños, se supone que se estaban asociando con una librería para hacer juegos y materiales didácticos, no con una red de trata de personas. Si alguien se enteraba, se irían hasta el fondo.

—Cancela el Contrato, nos vamos.

—¡Espera, espera, espera!—replicó Maes sentándose al borde de la cama—. Bradley me ha asegurado que el Gobierno lo sabe y que ellos no obligan a nadie, es decir, los niños lo hacen voluntariamente. Quiere que sepamos que siempre hay más de lo que se puede ver. Me pidió que al menos uno de nosotros se quede durante al menos dos semanas antes de tomar una decisión y conociéramos sus otras actividades. Si no estamos de acuerdo, devolvemos el Contrato sin firma, pero en caso de que sigamos adelante, desea que estemos conscientes de que ese dinero viene de asuntos más turbios que una librería infantil. Al final de cuentas es dinero sucio, sirve para pagar cuentas y mantener la economía en marcha, tú sabes como funciona esto.

—¿Y tú has decidido que me quede yo?

Maes asintió antes de responder con seriedad.

—Tengo una niña, incluso si quisiera no podría y tú pasado…

Roy se encogió de hombros y lanzó un suspiro. Tendría que darle una oportunidad. Es decir, nunca le gusto ese mundo sucio y turbulento, pero sabía cómo se manejaba por que se relacionó un tiempo en este y ese contrato sería la diferencia entre ser una Empresa a ser una Gran Empresa, era su mejor oportunidad y no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciarla. Pero si las cosas estaban tan podridas y malolientes como imaginaba, no habría otra opción, tendría que decir "Adiós" a sus sueños de grandeza.

—Y supongo que mientras tú tomas un avión de regreso, yo tengo que ir allí y acostarme con uno de esos chicos…

Maes se acercó hasta él y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras, tus maletas también están listas y tengo un boleto extra.

Roy sonrió, se apartó suavemente y concluyó con una arrogante sonrisa.

—Me quedo.

**PEREZA**

—¡Maldito, regresa con ese peine! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Te voy a...!

Edward corrió por el pasillo persiguiendo al chico, cuando lo atrapará, iba a sujetar su pequeño cuello de doce años hasta oírlo crujir. La venganza era dulce.

—Cálmate, pequeñín—Envy le metió el pie y rodó por el suelo, fue a dar a los pies de Lust quién le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa antes de volver a su maquillaje.

Se quedó en el suelo, cansado y dolorido. Wrath se le acercó lentamente con el peine en mano y aprovecho para sujetarlo de la muñeca, rodaron por el suelo y forcejearon un rato antes de que el menor gritará pidiendo ayuda.

Sloth, una mujer de cabello negro y expresión triste que le recordaba a su madre no tardó en llegar al rescate del chico y los separó. Reprendió suavemente al niño, antes de recordarle a Ed que faltaban menos de quince minutos para que abrieran. Se llevó a Wrath y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Su personalidad fría y distante le recordaba a Ed siempre que su progenitora estaba muerta.

Se puso de pie y volvió a peinar sus cabellos, lanzó un bostezo, estaba cansado y la noche ni siquiera comenzaba. Esperaba que le tocará un tipo burdo, de esos que carecían de materia cráneo encefálica y se conformaban con un par de risitas tontas y comentarios vacíos. No tenía ánimos para discutir de política y se había olvidado de leer el periódico. Trenzó su cabello y dejo suelto su flequillo sobre su rostro, escogió un pantalón de mezclilla negro y un suéter holgado gris. Lucía como un estudiante de estilo bohemio, le gustaba esa imagen, casi calzaba con su personalidad.

Envy por otro lado siempre usaba ropa entallada que se le pegaba igual que una segunda piel, sin importar lo que Lust vistiera, su despampanante figura hacia lucir bien cualquier prenda. Esa noche llevaba un vestido de piezas que la caía hasta los tobillos, el escote, más recatado de lo usual dejaba ver lo suficiente para atraer la mirada de los potenciales clientes.

El club se llamaba "Pecadores" y sólo la crema y nata de la Sociedad era admitida dentro de esta.

No se trataba sólo de sexo, eso lo podían conseguir en cualquier lugar.

Pecadores ofrecía compañía y conversación y sólo exhibía lo mejor de su mercancía.

Nada de jovencitas maltratadas, niños asustados, mujeres llorosas o vulgares o muchacho inseguros.

Sus empleados debían de ser no sólo atractivos, sino también tener una mente ágil y estar versados en política, ciencias y economía. Y el sexo dependía en gran manera del empleado y no del cliente, el primero ponía los límites y baja ninguna circunstancia podía o debían romperse, en el excepcional caso de que lo hicieran se les vetaba para siempre del club.

Entre más popular fuera "El Empleado" mayores podían ser sus exigencias.

Lust por ejemplo exigía que cualquiera que contratará sus servicios le obsequiará un ramo de rosas negras, Envy odiaba a los tipos "sosos y aburridos" y le gustaba el sexo duro y Ed, quién trabajaba bajo el Seudónimo de "Hagane" ponía como condiciones de que bajo ninguna circunstancia lo encadenarán ni agredieran físicamente, ni estaba dispuesto a tener relaciones con más de uno o fuera del lugar. Ellos tres regularmente tomaban un cliente por noche o un grupo de clientes en el caso de Envy, tampoco era extraño que Lust saliera del local para terminar en el departamento o Mansión de uno de sus clientes.

Había otros, pero ellos tres constituían la atracción principal y no era extraño que recibieran regalos que iban desde flores hasta costosas joyas de viejos clientes que esperaban volver a ser recibidos.

Ed trabajaba desde los trece años, una serie de circunstancias y sucesos lo habían orillado hasta el Club Nocturno. No se enorgullecía de lo que hacía, pero tampoco se lamentaba. Ganaba dinero suficiente como para labrarle un futuro a él y a su hermano, Alphonse y las otras opciones que tuvo en su momento no le parecieron mucho mejores.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve, hora en que la que abrían.

Realmente tenía sueño, había ido con Al a la playa y apenas tuvo tiempo de dormir, al menos fue divertido. Se recostó sobre uno de los sillones de piel y hojeo una revista sin mucho interés, Envy en la barra bebía alcohol como si se tratará de agua y Lust limaba sus uñas. Una noche más.

Sloth entró al salón, contrario a lo que se pensaría sobre un club nocturno, no era oscuro, cerrado ni apestoso, se encontraba bien ventilado, iluminado y un gran número de de detalles como cortinas, lámparas de techo y muebles finos daban la impresión a cualquier visitante de encontrarse en un salón de intelectuales y artistas, antes que en un prostíbulo. Las habitaciones quedaban en el segundo piso, lejos de la planta principal y los gritos, chillidos o gemidos de placer o dolor se quedaban dentro de las habitaciones insonorizadas.

—Bradley quiere verte—le dijo a Ed, hizo la revista a un lado y asintió con la cabeza.

Le siguió hasta la oficina de su jefe que quedaba en una esquina de la Mansión. Al igual que el resto del lugar, apenas concordaba con su nombre, tenía el aspecto propio del Estudio de algún erudito o filosofo, con estantes repletos de libros y cuadros y estatuas extrañas. No era extraño considerando el hecho de que Bradley se veía a sí mismo como un estudioso de los Hombres, tenía varias Maestrías y Doctorados en el ramo de la Psicología, Pedagogía e incluso Psiquiatría. Poseía tantos títulos que Edward se preguntaba con bastante frecuencia como había terminado dirigiendo un lugar así, hasta donde sabía incluso había trabajado en un Hospital Psiquiátrico. No es que importará mucho de cualquier forma, era un hombre amable, sonriente, tolerante y que siempre ocultaba algo.

—Hagane, que placer volver a verte.

—Vamos al grano, viejo…—atajó de pronto Ed—. ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Bradley rio y Ed sintió nauseas, no le gustaba cuando le mandaba a llamar, significa que tenía un trabajo especial.

—Hay un cliente al que quiero que atiendas. Es necesario que lo convenzas de rentar tus servicios lo que queda de esta semana y la que sigue.

—Debe ser importante—agregó Ed sonriendo socarronamente—y también hay mucho dinero de por medio. Pero…—dudo un segundo antes de completar su pregunta—ya concluiste que le gustan los niños y no hablo sólo de eso, ¿estás seguro de que le agradan los chicos?

Bradley rio y agito las manos.

—¿Qué cosas dices, Ed? Uno no puede ir por la vida preguntando las preferencias sexuales de las personas y mucho menos de los socios.

Ed lanzó una carcajada falsa antes de asentir a modo de burla.

—Eso tiene sentido, pero…—y la risa murió en sus labios—. ¿Qué pasa si no le gusto lo que soy? Es decir, sabes el público al que me dirijo y…

—Le gustarás—concluyo Bradley—le agradas a todos. Sólo da tu mejor esfuerzo y si tienes éxito, te daré el doble de tu paga. ¿Qué dices?

Los ojos de Ed brillaron mientras mentalmente ajustaba su presupuesto, tres años más y podría mandarlos a todos al diablo.

—¡Dalo por hecho, Viejo!—gritó enseñando su pulgar hacia arriba—. Pareces muy interesado en esto, supongo que se trata de dinero limpio, será una buena tapadera. No es como si me importará, lo mejor es que tengas preparado mi dinero.

—Ese es mi chico.

Y Bradley le dirigió una mirada que le estremeció hasta la columna vertebral.

Si, podía ser un hombre amable, pero bajo esa máscara se ocultaban rasgos que eran mejor no conocer. Ed negó con la cabeza, sólo tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo, lo lograría, no sólo era bueno, sino el mejor.

**LUJURIA**

Le habría gustado decir que estaba sorprendido, que esperaba ver un hoyo repugnante, donde se llevaban a cabo todo tipo de vejaciones, perversiones y actos abominables, pero estaría mintiendo. Ese lugar era un negocio y Maes tenían razón, ellos habían establecido sus reglas y en estas no había espacio para la vulgaridad.

El Club de los Pecadores se encontraba ubicado en una hermosa Mansión de aire barroco a las afueras de la ciudad, sólo se podía ingresar por membrecía y bajo la recomendación de tres clientes. Había que hacer cita de antemano y a veces programar con varios días de anticipación.

Dentro no era muy diferente a un Club de Caballeros, alcohol, cartas, música clásica, risas sofocadas y un séquito de mujeres y hombres hermosos dispuestos a satisfacer las necesidades de una clientela exigente.

Apenas llego y mostró su invitación le hicieron pasar de inmediato a una de las habitaciones, al parecer le tenían reservado algo especial.

Y debía admitir que le gustaba el lugar, la temperatura y decoración eran agradables a la vista y por los comentarios que le llegaban desde abajo, se estaba desarrollando una interesante discusión sobre la "Teoría del Genio Malvado" entre los invitados, las malas palabras se filtraban entre algunas frases para terminar en un rio de carcajadas.

La mujer que le conducía le mostró una habitación, igual a otras, una puerta blanca, acabados dorados.

—Espero que disfrute de su estadía en La Casa de los Pecados—le dijo antes de marcharse en silencio.

Giro el pomo, entró a la habitación y se encontró a un muchacho –o ¿acaso era una chica?— de largos cabellos dorados leyendo un libro en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Los mechones rubios le caían por el rostro cubriendo gran parte de su cara.

—Buenas noches—saludó el chico poniéndose de pie apenas escuchó a la puerta cerrarse, hizo a un lado el libro y se puso de pie—. Supongo que tú debes ser Roy Mustang, ¿quieres beber algo? ¿Whisky, brandy o tequila por ejemplo?

—Whisky estaría bien.

Y escuchó como el chico rebuscaba entre botellas y copas.

Era un niño, de lejos sus facciones podían tener un aire femenino, casi andrógino, pero de cerca dejaban entrever que las facciones aniñadas del chico lo convertirían en un hombre muy atractivo en el futuro, cuestión de tiempo. Era pequeño y delgado, no debía de pasar de los quince años y de pronto Roy se sintió como un pervertido, esos pedófilos y pederastas que aparecen en televisión cada cuanto y a los que la Sociedad desprecia. Incluso si se decía un millón de veces que era consensuado, no podría creérselo, a todas luces constituiría una violación.

Pero el muchacho tenía un rostro hermoso, un cuerpo estilizado y un trasero redondo que invitaba a devorarlo. Se sonrojó ligeramente y tragó saliva, no bastaría con una copa, necesitaría la botella para no comportarse como una virgencita remilgada ante un adolescente que debía saber tanto como él de sexo.

—¿Tienes calor?—le preguntó el chico extendiéndole la copa—. ¿Quieres que suba la temperatura?

Se aflojó la corbata, antes de quitarse el saco.

—Estoy bien, es la ciudad…

El chico asintió antes de darle un trago a su naranjada y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Y bien que haces aquí?

—Trabajo.

—¿Eres un Empresario?

—Algo así.

—¿Qué negocio tienes?

—Juguetería.

—Parece interesante.

—Lo es.

—¿Quieres que te sirva otra?

Roy asintió antes de devolverle el vaso, esa era la quinta de la noche y amenazada con acabarse la botella.

Durante la tarde Ed había decidido que un tipo soso estaría bien, pero ese hombre rondaba en lo ridículo. Regularmente los hombres que no querían conversación se abalanzaban sobre él como perros a la carne, algunos se encontraban mucho más relajados después de una buena ronda de buen sexo y su lengua se aflojaba, hablaban de sus Familias, esposas aburridas, niños fastidiosos y nunca faltaba el que lo tomaba como Psicólogo y le relataba varios traumas relacionados con su infancia y adolescencia. Otros preferían el sexo simple, llegaban, lo envestían, terminaban rápido y pasaban horas acariciándolo antes de volver a empezar, sin hablar y fingiendo que no existía, lo hacían unas cinco o seis veces antes de quedar satisfechos. Y siempre estaban aquellos otros primerizos, sus manos temblaban, sus cuerpos se tambaleaban y sus voces apenas podían escucharse, regularmente eran jóvenes y feos, no lo suficientemente ricos ni importantes aún como para saber el poder y confianza que el dinero confieren. Por último estaban esos otros que sentían atracción no sólo hacia su cuerpo, sino también su mente. Entre gemidos de placer y mientras yacían acurrucados en la cama manchada de semen y otros fluidos corporales conversaban sobre ciencia, política, filosofía, economía y demás temas de interés. Algunos le felicitaban por sus ideas siendo tan joven y le auguraban un brillante futuro sin importar a lo que finalmente decidiera dedicarse y otros, mucho más románticos, haciendo gala de una vena sentimental que no creían poseer, le pedían que se marchará con ellos, que fuera su amante y a cambio le darían todo cuanto quisiera.

Estos últimos eran los más problemáticos y a los que más detestaba.

Estudió al hombro frente a sí, por su expresión se podría decir que era inteligente, pero sus frases dejaban mucho que desear; era atractivo, más que el promedio, no tenía necesidad de pagar por sexo y hubiera concluido que formaba parte de ese selecto grupo que lo hace por extravagancia antes que necesidad, sino fuera porque esa postura confiada moría en el momento en que le miraba, con fascinación, aversión y atracción a la vez.

Había dos opciones, que fuera un heterosexual que jamás se sentiría atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo o que fuera su primera vez en un Club Sexual, en el primer caso, podía darse por vencido, en el segundo…tenía posibilidades. Bueno, mejor descubrirlo rápido antes que malgastar más el tiempo.

—Creo que es suficiente alcohol por el momento—le dijo el chico quitándose el holgado suéter, Roy esperaba ver un cuerpo delgado y frágil, pero bajo la capa se escondía un pecho musculoso y torneado, nada exagerado y acorde con un muchacho de su edad, pero bastante atractivo.

Dejó la botella en un rincón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas envolviéndole las caderas. Olía a limón y su cabello a manzanilla. Envolvió sus manos por detrás de su cuello y lanzó una risita perversa antes de comenzar a esparcir besos sobre su cuello.

—Hay un par de reglas que debes saber—le susurró al oído suavemente—sólo un par y todo lo demás está permitido—y mordió su oreja derecha a la vez que le lamía el lóbulo. Su lengua cálida y suave envió escalofríos de placer a su columna y lo excito lo suficiente como para que su miembro comenzará a reaccionar para encontrarse con la erección del muchacho que ni siquiera trataba de ocultar—. Escucha bien, sólo lo diré una vez y seremos libres para hacer cualquier cosa que quieras—. Nada de golpes, ¿sí? Ni uno solo, ni en el rostro, ni en el resto del cuerpo. No me gusta el dolor. Es todo, ¿quieres que te llame de alguna forma en especial? Roy, no…no me gusta como suena, tan frío…

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El chico se balanceó sobre sus caderas y sujetando su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos respondió:

—Puedes llamarme Hagane si gustas o quizás prefieras usar otro nombre…

Rio suavemente antes de besar sus labios, al principio el contacto fue tímido, casi casto, pero pronto se descubrió respondiendo a la intensidad de las exigencias del chico, mordía, chupaba, exprimía, era exigente y por alguna extraña razón quería estar a las alturas, no deseaba decepcionarlo.

Los dedos agiles del chico desabrocharon su pantalón y acariciaron su pene por encima de la ropa interior, el chico soltó una risita perversa antes de bajar hasta el suelo y ponerse de rodillas.

—¿Algo en especial? ¿De qué manera deseas llamarme? No seas tímido, no me molestaré…

Y con la punta de los dientes bajo sus bóxers hasta la mitad de la cadera dejando expuesto su erección que ansiaba ser satisfecha, los labios rosados del chico brillaban ansiosos y una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente, sus ojos destilaban una pizca de picardía y las manos de Roy se descubrieron ansiosas, arrastrándose por su cabello, deshaciendo la trenza y dejando que la cascada de cabellos cayera hasta por debajo de los hombros del muchacho.

Arrodillado a sus pies ofrecía una imagen bastante erótica.

—Puedo llamarte…—y el niño dejo la frase a medio terminar, para empezar a lamer la punta, sus dientes se deslizaban con destreza, enviando oleadas de placer al resto de su cuerpo, el chico sabía lo que hacía. Lo metió dentro de su boca varias veces y Roy no dejaba de sorprenderse que una boquita tan pequeña pudiera albergar algo tan…sus pensamientos se volvieron confusos y se hilaron en una mezcla de gozo y alegría. El muchacho comenzó a chupar y a besarlo repetidas veces, antes de introducírselo una vez más y prepararse para el final. Roy exhaló un gemido y se mordió los labios con tal de reprimir sus grititos de "colegiala", todo pensamiento coherente murió en el momento en que se corrió dentro de la boca del chico quién no dejo escapar ni una sola gota de semen y lo trago con la misma facilidad con que minutos atrás bebía naranjada.

Tardo un par de minutos intentando controlar su respiración agitada, le habían hecho mamadas antes, pero nunca una que se acercara aunque fuera un poco a esta, este chico sabía dónde y cómo hacerlo para provocar oleadas de placer. Le habían enseñado y era un alumno diestro, avezado, mucho más que la mayoría de las mujeres y hombres con que se había acostado antes, lo hacía con gracia y frialdad.

El muchacho de rodillas en el suelo se lamió los restos de semen que le quedaban en los labios, antes de limpiarlo a él, su lengua le provocó cosquillas en el pene y reprimió una risita tonta. Al terminar, la cabeza del chico descansaba sobre su regazo y la maraña de cabellos rubios no dejaba ver su rostro ni expresiones.

—Esto sólo fue la entrada, supongo que ahora si estás listo para…—el chico sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un paquete de condones empezando a juguetear con ellos, pausó un momento antes de agregar—. Si quieres te puedo llamar "Papi"…

Y esa palabra fue el detonante que Roy necesitaba, lo empujo con más fuerza de la calculada y se puso de pie al instante. Se dirigió al cuarto, abrió la regadera y dejo que el agua fría lo empapará, despejando su mente lo suficiente para ser consciente de la situación. Desde la puerta el chico le miraba con frialdad, la sensualidad y seducción habían desaparecido.

—¿Supongo que al fin de cuentas eres heterosexual?—el muchacho se sentó sobre la taza del baño y empezó a trenzar su cabello.

—Bisexual…

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—Eres un niño—la pregunta murió en los labios del chico quién permaneció estático por un momento.

—No entiendo…

—Te dobló en edad, no debería… ¡Vamos! ¡Me siento como un maldito pervertido!

—Eres un Viejo remilgado y me fastidias—exclamó en voz alta el chico desechando el tono sumiso que había usado hasta entonces—. En las culturas antiguas no era extraño que los hombres tuvieran relaciones con muchachos y niñas de trece años, ya se les consideraba casi adultos. Sólo se trata de percepciones.

Roy tomó una toalla y se secó el cabello, su camisa estaba empapada.

—¿Realmente crees eso, Hagane?

El muchacho se inclinó de hombros antes de inclinarse sobre el lavado para enjuagar su boca.

—¿Importa lo que yo creo?

Roy no contestó, no lo dijo con amargura ni odio, sino aceptando un hecho que no podía ser de otra forma.

—Sí, es importante.

—Entonces te diré que si algo me importa en esta vida es el dinero, es todo.

—Eres un mocoso, ¿cuántos años tienes? Catorce.

—¡Maldito bastardo!—gritó poniéndose de pie y señalándolo con el dedo—. Tengo dieciséis, de acuerdo…él que tú seas un vejete aburrido que se pudre en dinero no te da derecho a darme discursos de moralidad. ¡Lárgate a tú mundo de arcoíris y conejos danzantes y no me fastidies!

—Ponte tú camisa, niño—contestó pasando de largo por la puerta. Se quitó la ropa y envolvió en una bata de seda. Se sirvió una copa de vino tinto y tomó asiento en un gran sillón de roble, podía escuchar al chico refunfuñar desde el cuarto de baño—. Te propongo un trato—le dijo apenas el otro entró a la habitación.

—Olvídalo, no hago tratos con un bastardo.

—No te han enseñado que los niños deben de respetar a sus mayores.

—¡A quién le dices que es tan pequeño que necesitan una lupa para encontrarlo en la cama!

Roy no contestó, el chico no dejaba de sorprenderle ni su capacidad para ocultar un carácter tan inusual. Era un excelente actor y además atractivo, mala combinación para alguien que parecía saber tanto de la vida siendo tan joven.

—Aprende a escuchar antes de parlotear. ¡Guarda silencio, Hagane!

El muchacho se encogió de hombros antes de acceder con una mueca.

—Necesito fingir que "acepto" esto, supongo que las autoridades están metidos hasta el fondo y en caso de que denunciará la explotación sexual de un menor de edad me acarrearía un buen número de enemigos, más de los que puedo tolerar y enfrentar; además de que tú pareces ser el único niño aquí, tal vez haya otros, pero se entiende que "no estás en contra de su voluntad" y no accederías a levantar una renuncia. Tú necesitas el dinero, yo necesito el servicio. Te rentaré todos los días hasta que me vaya dentro de una semana y media…

—Eso me pare…

Roy le indicó con la mano que callará.

—Nada de sexo, ni provocaciones, ni siquiera contoneos. No tienen porque saberlo, hasta donde ellos saben yo estoy satisfecho con el servicio y tú estás trabajando como regularmente lo haces. Ambos nos beneficiaremos. ¿Aceptas?

Ed parpadeó sorprendido antes de asentir con la cabeza. El hombre pagaría por compañía o una farsa o algo así, no sería muy diferente a sus otros clientes. Casi empezaba a arrepentirse de haber mostrado su verdadera personalidad, realmente esperaba que el hombre se marchará y él tendría que apresurarse a conseguir otro con el que cubrir su cuota, pero esto…no le pagaría por sexo.

—Mis reglas—prosiguió el hombre y sonrió antes de concluir—. Nada de relaciones sexuales y qué me digas tú nombre. Seguiré llamándote Hagane, pero será más fácil reconocerte por un nombre.

Ed negó con la cabeza, nunca le había dicho a nadie su nombre, de esta forma mantenía separado su vida "real", la que le importaba, de su trabajo.

—Hagane está bien…

—Puedo conseguir a otro que acepté mi trato.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Estoy exponiendo mis reglas.

—Maldito…—murmuró entre dientes—. Puedes llamarme Ed.

—¿Edward?

El chico asintió ligeramente avergonzado, en opinión de Roy esa expresión no pegaba con su personalidad.

—¡De acuerdo, Ed, tenemos un trato!—declaró en voz alta el adulto y extendió su mano a modo de saludo.

Ed la examinó antes de responder.

—Ahora metete a la cama.

Los ojos de Ed parpadearon confundidos, no acababa de decir que…al final de cuentas no era más que un desgraciado como todos…

Roy le sonrió antes de aclarar.

—Pienso apagar las luces, supongo que te ayudarán a dormir, estás en crecimiento, necesitas...

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Sólo acuéstate de una maldita vez—declaró Roy en tono desenfadado y lo empujo sobre la cama, apagó las luces y volvió a tomar asiento.

Ed se metió bajo las mantas cálidas y lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción sintiéndose confundido. Era extraño dormir en una cama durante la noche después de hacerlo tanto tiempo durante el día. Trabajaba siete días a la semana, cuatro veces al mes desde hace más de tres años. No se había permitido ni una sola noche de descanso en todo ese tiempo con tal de ahorrar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible. ¡Oh, bueno! Lo cierto es que tenía sueño y dormir no le vendría mal, además ese hombre llamado Roy Mustang parecía confiable, es decir, no creía que se le echaría encima durante la noche y si lo hacía, estaba en su derecho.

Se acomodó entre el revoltijo de mantas y susurró.

—Edward Elric, ese es mi nombre.

—Me gusta, es un buen nombre, Hagane. Ahora duerme. ¡Buenas noches!

No contestó, pocos minutos después Roy escuchaba sus suaves ronquidos. Debía encontrarse muy cansado. Por otro lado, él no dormiría esa noche, no a sabiendas de que un cuerpo joven, cálido y atractivo dispuesto a cumplir cualquiera de sus caprichos estaba en la misma habitación que él. ¡Control! Necesitaría de todo su autodominio si quería volver de una pieza y presentía que las siguientes noches serían muy, pero muy largas.

**ENVIDIA**

Ed regresó a casa para encontrarse con Al que se afanaba en hacer el desayuno perfecto, día tras día lo intentaba, lo conseguía y se ganaba una buena dosis de estrés; le había dicho al menos un millón de veces que no era necesario que se esforzará tanto, podían comer un plato de cereal con leche o un par de tostadas con jugo, pero su hermano insistía en hacer voluminosas y escandalosas cantidades de comida. Las quejas iníciales de Ed daban paso a su voraz apetito y si ahora se quejaba era más que nada por costumbre, amaba la comida de Al.

Se despertó solo en la habitación por la mañana y descubrió lo bien que se sentía tener una noche de sueño, ir a la escuela sería como salir de paseo, en lugar de la tortura que regularmente representaba tener los ojos abiertos cuando todo su cuerpo le rogaba por una cama.

Se sirvió una taza de café recién hecho y espero a que su hermano terminara de poner los biscochos, huevos, tocinos, tostadas, jugos, yogurt, fruta y demás alimentos.

—Luces mucho mejor que otros días—le dijo Al sirviéndole un plato de fruta con yogurt para abrirle el apetito.

—Fue una noche tranquila.

—Me alegro. ¿Cómo te ha ido en los exámenes?

—Tú hermano mayor no saca más que Sobresalientes.

—Es bueno escuchar eso.

Ed se sirvió un plato con tocino y huevos y empezó a engullirlos con desesperación, planeaba volver a servirse cuando su hermano le arrebato el plato.

—Necesitas cuidar tu colesterol.

—¡Devuélveme eso! Soy tu hermano mayor y…

—Ya has tenido suficiente por esta mañana, habrá más en la tarde…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo…—se dio por vencido y subió al cuarto de arriba a ponerse el uniforme. Al le dirigió una mirada triste, mientras se desplazaba por las escaleras y él fingió que no la veía, aunque la podía sentir, de tan penetrante era.

Al ya traía puesto su uniforme, Ed bajaría dentro de diez minutos e irían a la escuela. A las dos de la tarde, hora en que terminaban las clases básicas, un automóvil pasaría a recoger a Ed y lo traería de vuelta a casa, su hermano dormiría cuatro o cinco horas en el mejor de los casos y el mismo vehículo vendría por él en la tarde, ocupado como estaba con su trabajo de medio tiempo, materias extracurriculares y actividades del club, él no lo volvería a verlo hasta el día siguiente y se encontraría con el rostro ojeroso y cansado de Ed quién se esforzaría en convencerlo que todo estaba bien y no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Hace poco más de un año habían tenido una gran discusión, poco falto para que llegaran a los golpes. Alphonse no era estúpido, sabía que todas esas niñerías que tenían como ropa de marca, muebles de lujo y él que pudieran vivir solos bajo la tutela de un "Tutor" que nunca había visto tenía un precio. Y el precio era que Ed hiciera cosas de las cuales no le gustaba hablar. Mientras tanto, él tenía la vida que cualquier estudiante de preparatoria podía desear. Amigos, fiestas, reuniones, concursos y festivales. Ed tenía buenas notas y muchos conocidos a los que saludar, pero difícilmente tenía a un chico al que pudiera llamar "amigo". Le daba dinero cada semana y le pedía que lo administrara como mejor le pareciera.

En aquel entonces le confrontó, el también podía trabajar y ser fuerte, no tenía porque cuidarlo como una muñequita de porcelana temerosa de que de un momento a otro se fuera a romper.

Llego un punto en que Ed rompió a llorar y Al sintió que jamás podría perdonárselo. Su hermano llorando, no lo veía hacerlo desde la muerte de su madre y en ese entonces no eran más que unos niños asustados que nunca antes habían estado solos. Ed se talló al rostro antes de marcharse a trabajar y decirle que hablarían por la mañana. Al siguiente día Ed regresó con los ojos hinchados y la nariz rota, tuvo una mala noche, alguien no respeto las reglas y bueno…

Ed le hablo de su trabajo, lo que hacía, lo que no hacía y porque lo hacía.

No lo haría por siempre y tampoco significará que le gustará, pero mientras conseguía el dinero, bastaba con que él y sólo él, se hundiera en toda esa mierda. Era él hermano mayor, su responsabilidad era protegerlo y lo haría a cualquier precio. Si Al lo quería no volvería a mencionarlo ni a reclamarle, es lo único que pedía, nada más.

Y Al lo juro y cumplió su palabra y lo haría hasta que Ed dijera que estaba listo.

Su hermano bajo minuto después, aseado y con la corbata chueca, nunca se la ataba bien, se le acerco para ayudarle con el nudo.

—Hermano, en verdad te ves bien esta mañana.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Si…

Ed se encogió de hombros antes de tomar su mochila.

—¡Vamos Al, no quiero llegar tarde!

**AVARICIA**

El chico daba vueltas en la cama, izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo…finalmente dio una gran voltereta y termino en el suelo, permaneció allí observando la oscuridad.

—Puedo oír tu respiración, ¿te molestaría encender las luces?

Roy dio un respingo, estaba seguro de que el chico no notaría que estaba despierto.

—Llevas tres noches sin dormir—aclaró Ed—realmente creo que el alcohol no te está dando el resultado que esperas.

Se levantó y encendió las luces, Ed se encontraba recargado contra la pared.

—Dame esa botella.

—Creí que no bebías—replicó Roy lanzándosela de cualquier forma, aunque se viera como un niño, no lo era.

—Mañana es domingo, tengo todo el día para descansar. No iré a clases, creo que puedo atontar un poco a mis neuronas.

—¿Vas a la escuela?—preguntó Roy algo sorprendido, no sabía mucho sobre las jóvenes prostitutas, pero nunca imagino que lidiaría con maestros y matones como cualquier otro chico.

—Necesito el título y notas altas si quiero entrar a la Universidad.

—¿Universidad?

—Olvídalo, no es que importe—concluyó y le dio un largo trago a la botella.

—¿Qué quieres estudiar?

Ed no contestó al momento y cuando finalmente lo hizo, uso un tono cortante.

—¿Por qué te interesaría saberlo?

—Cultura general.

—¿Acaso eres un reportero encubierto que quiere hacer un reportaje sobre la explotación sexual infantil?

—No lo creo…

Ed suspiró antes de tirarse al suelo.

—Supongo que si te lo digo, tal vez me dejas en paz y si vas a usar mi historia en un reportaje tienes prohibido usar mi nombre o apodo. ¿Entendido?

—Te he dicho que no soy un reportero…

—Sí, si…como sea—respondió Ed dando un trago más a la botella—. Soy un muchacho común y corriente, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a clases, a veces hago trabajos en equipo y voy a comer, a la playa o días de campo con mis compañeros. Tengo una familia y eso es todo lo que importa.

—¿Qué opina tu familia sobre esto?

—No les gusta, pero lo aceptan…

De pronto Roy se sintió furioso, no imaginaba que clase de malnacidos obligaban a su hijo a prostituirse por dinero.

—¡Tus padres son unos…!

—Hey, hey, hey…—lo interrumpió Ed sentándose sobre la cama—. ¿Quién te dijo que eran mis Padres? Cambiemos de tema, he dormido demasiado durante estos días, tengo mucha energía…

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Supongo que cualquier cosa estaría bien—lanzó un suspiro ahogado y se envolvió entre las sábanas, tosió suavemente—. Política, ciencias, artes, literatura, incluso sé un poco sobre espectáculos. Elige el tema…—se cubrió hasta la barbilla antes de soltarse el cabello.

—¿Qué opinas del bien y del mal?

Ed alzó una ceja con escepticismo antes de contestar.

—¿Qué dependen del punto de vista? Es decir lo que para algunos podría estar bien para otro mal y viceversa. A veces es difícil saber en qué lado de la moneda te encuentras.

—¿Y en qué lado crees hallarte tú?

—No lo sé, quizás necesitamos de otros para que nos lo digan.

Roy rio suavemente antes escuchar al chico tosiendo. Le gustaba ese muchacho. Podía aparentar ser un joven sumiso y complaciente, pero en realidad tenía una personalidad explosiva que no parecía pelearse con una mente ágil e inquisitiva. Aceptar que otros podrían tener la razón siendo tan joven ya era por sí mismo un logro sobresaliente, él tuvo que ser golpeado muchas veces en todos los sentidos antes de descubrirlo, quizás el chico ya había pasado por eso.

Se deslizó hasta el lado de la cama y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que le miraban confiados.

—Tú lo sabes y yo también, me deseas—declaró el rubio sin quitarse las mantas.

—¿Y tú me deseas a mi?

—Te lo dije la primera noche, lo que yo quiera no importa.

—¿Qué pasa cuando alguien rompe las reglas?

—¿Las mías o las tuyas?

—Las que sean.

—Se le veta por siempre…—y Ed cerró los ojos, su rostro revelaba cansancio, aunque se empeñará en decir lo contrario.

—También estoy interesado en el dinero. Si me botan, no lo conseguiré. No somos tan diferentes Hagane…

—¿Eso crees…?

Deslizó su mano por el cabello sudoroso del chico, bajo su mano hasta su frente.

El niño ardía en fiebre, con razón no podía dormir, su cuerpo se lo exigía, su mente atontada se lo negaba. Su pulgar se deslizó hasta la boca de Ed quién mordió suavemente y lamió la poca sangre que le escurrió.

—Casi me siento mal por estar tomando tu dinero sin hacer nada. Acabemos con esto, ¿de acuerdo…? No será la primera vez que lo haga estando afiebrado.

Su voz se había reducido a un susurro suave, empezaba a arrastrar las palabras.

Por primera vez Roy le vio como lo que era, un niño indefenso a merced de otros. No importaba lo que dijera sobre que era su decisión y todas esas cosas, era muy joven y no debería estar allí con un hombre que le doblaba en edad ni con nadie más, exponiéndose a cosas que aunque su cuerpo aceptará, su mente no lo haría por completo hasta mucho después, incluso si se convencía de lo contrario.

Se dio una bofetada mental y fue hasta el baño, necesitaba bajar esa fiebre.

Ed chillo cuando la comprensa de agua fría toco su frente, tenía la esperanza de que algo así funcionaría, de lo contrario tendría que llamar a un médico, no parecía ser más que un simple resfriado común, pero con esas cosas no se juega.

—¿Por qué lo haces?—preguntó Ed mientras intentaba empujarlo.

—Tengo exceso de tiempo libre…—respondió sin darle demasiada importancia.

—No me gusta, me hace sentir mal.

—Descuida, Hagane, esto no es más que una relación comercial, no lo olvides. Tú me das algo y yo obtengo otra cosa, no me convendría que mi "socio" se enfermará.

—¿De…verdad…?—preguntó Ed sintiendo sus parpados cerrarse.

—Porque otra razón perdería mí tiempo con un niño pequeño—contestó a modo de burla.

—No te atrevas a llamarme…

No termino de hablar, perdió el conocimiento antes gracias a la combinación de mantas calientes, habitación fría y alcohol en su sistema.

Roy le dio un vistazo al lugar y decidió que esto no tenía nada de erótico.

Ed despertó cegado por la luz natural, se tallo la cara antes de reparar en el dolor de cabeza, se sentía igual que si se la hubieran martillado con un mazo. Era de día, a esa hora ya debería estar en casa, le había prometido a Al que irían al cine.

—¿Puedes levantarte?

La voz de Roy era lo que menos quería escuchar en ese momento, sólo quería ir a casa.

Se recargó en sus brazos y tomó impulso, con esfuerzo consiguió sentarse sobre la cama, sentía el cuerpo pesado y sudoroso, apestaba…al menos su frente estaba fresca. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no consiguió dar un solo paso antes de caer de nuevo sobre la cama. ¿Qué demonios? Hacía meses que no se enfermaba y ahora que al fin estaba descansando su cuerpo decidía que era el momento perfecto para bajar sus defensas, había leído esa teoría alguna vez, sobre como el Sistema se mantiene fuerte bajo situaciones de gran estrés y presión y cuando se libera de ciertas cargas, deja caer todo el esfuerzo acumulado con anterioridad.

—Les diré que estás enfermo para que llamen a un Médico.

—No, es sólo un refriado. Me bañaré y…—Ed buscó a tientas en la mesita de noche, sólo alcanzó a tomar la botella de whisky de la noche pasada, tan sólo verla le producía nauseas, no fue su más brillante idea beber cuando todo su cuerpo le gritaba que tendría una recaída.

—Bebe lentamente…—tomó el vaso con agua fría que Roy le extendió y le supo a gloria. Tal vez no era tan mal tipo después de todo. Se recostó sobre la cama, necesitaba reponer fuerzas antes de intentar levantarse de nuevo.

—Gra…cias…

—¿Por qué te urge tanto marcharte?

—Hay alguien que me espera y se preocupará sino llego.

—¿El dinero que tanto necesitas es para ese alguien?—preguntó Roy jugando con un par de mechones dorados. Ed se limitó a asentir.

—¿Puedo contratar tus servicios por más de una noche, incluso durante el día?

—¿Por qué harías eso?—inquirió Ed bastante asombrado ante la propuesta, no era inusual que algunos clientes pidieran su compañía durante veinticuatro o hasta cuarenta y ocho horas; pero el dinero subía a cifras astronómicas, pocos se permitían tal derroche en alguien que no dejaba de ser un adolescente.

—Estás enfermo y no quieres que lo sepan, ¿cierto? Ellos no te dejarían trabajar—explicó el adulto con naturalidad apartando las colchas—. Eso se saldría de tu presupuesto. Quieres ir a casa, dormir todo el día y volver en la noche, pero no puedes ni siquiera mantenerte en pie. Te haré un favor, algún día me lo devolverás, es intercambio equivalente. Ahora, espera aquí…

Roy volvió minutos después, sin decirle una palabra lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo hasta el cuarto de baño donde le sumergió en la bañera, el agua estaba helada, Ed reprimió un gritito de sorpresa antes de sumergirse en la agradable frialdad. Seguía vestido, se quitó primero la camisa y después el pantalón, hasta quedar en bóxers. Roy se había retirado a la habitación principal después de entregarle una esponja, jabón y shampoo. Se sentía bien desprenderse del sudor agrio, no recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior, pero había soñado con su Madre y el maldito de su Padre o eso creía, todo estaba tan confuso.

—¿Ya terminaste? No quiero que te expongas mucho al frío…

—Casi, no fastidies…

—Un niñito que no puede ni siquiera caminar no debería decirle eso a un adulto….

—Bastardo…—gruño al escuchar la burlona risa del adulto—. Si tanto interés tienes en hacerte cargo de un mocoso, ayúdame a salir de aquí.

Roy le envolvió en una toalla antes de pasarle un bata de seda, lo asió de la cintura y Ed dejo caer su peso sobre el adulto, ya había perdido casi toda su dignidad, no le iría mal entregarle los restos. Lo deposito sobre la cama y le cubrió con las mantas. En la mesilla de noche descansaba un plato de frutas, cereales, tostadas y jugo de naranja.

—Les he dicho que te quiero lo que queda del día y esta noche. Me dijeron que te preguntará si aceptabas.

Ed le miro fijamente antes de desviar la vista.

—¿Puedes pasarme mi celular? Está en la bolsa de mi pantalón…

Roy obedeció.

—Al, soy yo, Ed…tengo mucho trabajo, no llegaré hasta mañana por la mañana. Si, estoy bien, lo lamento. Cuídate.

Colgó y arrojó el teléfono a un rincón, enfurruñado.

—¿Tenías planes con alguien?

—Algo así…

Roy le puso la bandeja sobre las piernas.

—Come—ordenó con dureza y Ed comenzó a comer lentamente, sintiéndose extraño y confundido. Desde la muerte de su madre nadie había cuidado de él, su hermano Al lo intentaba, pero no se lo permitía demasiado. Le prometió a su madre que velaría por Alphonse hasta el día en que muriera, era su responsabilidad como el hermano mayor.

Bebió un par de tragos del jugo de naranja y la hizo a un lado sintiéndose lleno. Roy la devolvió a la mesilla de noche.

—Ahora descansa, Hagane. Duerme un poco más, sino mejoras para esta noche tendrás que ver un médico.

Odiaba a los Doctores, recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada y se metió bajo las cobijas. Era bueno estar limpio, alimentado y…seguro. ¡Qué estupidez! A solas en una habitación con un completo desconocido y se sentía a salvo, la fiebre debía estar atrofiando su cerebro. No importaba, ya lo pensaría una vez se sintiera mejor, ahora sólo quería descansar.

Cuando volvió a despertar estaba oscuro, era de noche una vez más. Tenía un recuerdo vago sobre un hombre fastidioso e insoportable que le obligaba a despertar, comer un plato de sopa de pollo y tomar un par de pastillas. Pero era todo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que no se hubiera tratado de un sueño.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Bella Durmiente?

Ed no contesto, se sentó sobre la cama y descubrió que podía sostenerse sobre sí mismo, la cabeza no le dolía y aunque sentía la piel pegajosa a causa del sudor ya no tenía frío, aparentemente la fiebre había desaparecido, una ligera tosecilla le atormentaba desde el fondo de su garganta, pero nada especial.

—Mucho mejor…—admitió con la garganta reseca—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las dos de la madrugada. ¿Crees que estás listo para ir a casa mañana?

—Eso creo…

—Bien, ya me empezaba a cansar de esta habitación…

—Mira, no era tu obligación quedarte de acuerdo…

—Se nota que no has tenido supervisión adulta por un tiempo—Roy rio suavemente antes de levantarse y pasarle una bebida de suero, Ed hizo una mueca antes de beberlo, debía haber pedido muchos líquidos, corría el riesgo de deshidratarse.

—Vuelve a dormir, te levantaré cuando sea hora de irnos.

Esta vez Ed asintió y se cobijo bajo las mantas, mirando de reojo al hombre que yacía sentado con la misma dignidad que un importante ejecutivo en una oficina. Moría de ganas de preguntarle porque le había ayudado y aclararle que no necesitaba de él, llevaba años cuidando de sí mismo y podía seguir haciéndolo. Pero la confusa mezcla de emociones apenas le dejaba hilar pensamientos coherédenles, tenía miedo y estaba asustado, pero también feliz de que alguien cuidara de él y enojado por mostrarse tan vulnerable y…no sabía que sentía, sólo que era una sensación extraña y hasta entonces desconocida. Se durmió pensando que tal vez estaba demasiado viejo para este trabajo.

Roy lo despertó en la mañana, el muchacho se vistió deprisa antes de marcharse sin siquiera agradecerle, aunque noto que el chico evitaba todo contacto visual.

Treinta y seis horas de su vida tiradas a la basura, una suma considerable de dinero gastada y la sensación de sentirse un pervertido de la peor calaña. ¿Había valido la pena? Claro que no, por supuesto que si…no lo sabía. Le gustaba ese muchacho y hasta hace un día y medio habría admitido que no era más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo de muerte, pero ahora…Había más debajo y no estaba seguro de que era.

Después de todo no era más que un chico vulnerable incapaz de confiar en un adulto.

Se había sentido tentado al menos un millar de veces a meterse bajo las sábanas, junto al chico sudoroso e inconsciente y oler su piel, besar sus labios, acariciar su nariz. Tan frágil e indefenso. Sin embargo había luchado contra esto y había ganado; por los delirios de Ed entre sueños, el niño no había tenido una vida fácil, traicionar su confianza cuando se encontraba más vulnerable, Hagane no se lo habría perdonado jamás y él tampoco. Sólo quedaba una semana, firmaría el Contrato, tomaría un avión que lo llevaría muy lejos y fingiría que nada de eso había ocurrido jamás.

Se pasó las manos por sus cabellos, despeinándolo, probablemente sería la semana más larga de su vida.

**IRA**

Ed volvió la noche siguiente, traía el uniforme escolar, le hacía parecer más pequeño y aniñado, seguramente se encontraba entre los más pequeños de su clase, tenía un fuerte complejo con su estatura, ahora entendía el porqué.

Fingieron que nada había ocurrido y Ed decidió que ya había tenido suficiente sueño por un mes, quería acción y ya que Roy no estaba interesado en la del tipo sexual, bien podían entretenerse con algo.

Trajo libros, juegos de mesa, videojuegos portátiles y todo cuanto encontró con el fin de entretenerse.

Al principio los dos se hallaron perdidos, en parte porque la diferencia de edad abría un mundo en cuanto a gustos y aficiones y terminando porque Ed estaba tan ocupado todo el tiempo que apenas tenía tiempo para divertirse.

Tras descubrir que los juegos de mesa funcionaban mejor cuando los jugabas entre muchos, leer era una actividad que disfrutaban más en solitario y que Roy le diera un par de palizas en los videojuegos decidieron que eso no funcionaría. No habían pasado ni dos horas.

Y poco a poco temas mucho más profundos salieron a relucir, el concepto del bien y el mal, lo contrario al amor que no vendría a ser el odio, sino la indiferencia, la relación que tiene el sistema con lo que somos.

Roy esperaría que Ed fuera un muchacho amargado que odiara la vida, pero muy por el contrario el chico parecía empecinado en patearle el trasero al destino o cualquier fuerza que se impusiera en su camino y le dijera que no podía ser feliz.

—He tenido momentos muy duros antes—confesó devorando un pastel de chocolate ante la mirada sorprendida de Roy quién no dejaba de preguntarse a donde iría a parar esa comida—pero si me siento a llorar por lo que ya fue, no haré nada y no sólo mi presente, sino también mi futuro será un asco. Tenemos piernas y brazos, usémosla.

—Creo que es la primera vez que estemos de acuerdo en algo, aunque el que un niñato lo diga no deja de sorprenderme.

—Maldito.

—¿No me imagino que tú trates así a otros clientes?

Ed soltó una carcajada burlona.

—Ellos sólo ven lo que quieren ver…—y pausando un minuto continúo—. ¿Quieres que sea así contigo? Dulce y complaciente—el matiz sumiso de la primera vez cercenó los oídos del adulto, quería lanzarse sobre el chico y borrar esa expresión de suspicacia—. ¿O prefieres que sea pícaro y ardiente?—y se paso la lengua por los labios con gran sensualidad.

—No soy un pedófilo ni un adolescente repleto de hormonas—contestó sujetándolo de la barbilla—y si quisiera podría enseñarte un par de trucos.

—Inténtalo—lo retó el chico.

—Eres un niño, no entenderías…

—¡Piérdete!

Segundos después volvían a filosofar, aunque Ed no perdía cada oportunidad que tenía para orillarlo a tener sexo, casi parecía que se lo estuviera tomando a modo personal. Sus insinuaciones eran suaves, sutiles, casi inexistentes, pero depredadoras y Roy debía hacer uso de todo su autocontrol sino quería ceder ante la tentación.

Y los seis días de la segunda semana pasaron en un suspiro, a la séptima y última noche, Roy no sabía mucho sobre el chico, pero estaba seguro de que no quería ni podía dejarlo en ese lugar. Ed tenía una mente aviesa, posibilidades inimaginables y actitudes impresionantes. Tenía que alejarlo de ese lugar y de lo que hacía.

Bradley lo recibió en su oficina, era un hombre fuerte y robusto, con una sonrisa permanente que aterraba antes que dar confianza.

Fue directo al grano, quería a Ed, lo compraría o lo que fuera que hacían ahí. Cada organización tenía sus reglas y modo de hacer las cosas.

—Edward no es un Esclavo, ni está aquí en contra de su voluntad, puede marcharse en el momento que prefiera. No se le obliga a nada, pregúnteselo usted mismo.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Hace algunos años lo hacíamos, ¿sabe? Secuestrábamos y obligábamos a niños, mujeres y hombres a prostituirse, algunos todavía lo hacen, los drogan y vuelven adictos, pero termina siendo un mal negocio, nunca sale bien, muchos cadáveres de los que deshacerse, clientes insatisfechos, ganábamos mucho, pero perdíamos de la misma manera. Por lo que "El Father" decidió actuar de otra manera.

Roy tragó saliva, había escuchado ese nombre antes, una figura enigmática, todas la conocían y sabían quién era o de lo que era capaz, pero nadie le había visto antes.

—"Hagamos una empresa y pensemos como empresarios, claro sin esa molesta parte de los impuestos" dijo un día y decidió que nuestros chicos lo harían por voluntad propia—. La voz de Bradley era agradable de escuchar, Roy casi podía ignorar la interrogante de cómo había perdido el ojo y porque le asustaba tanto—. "Habrá para todos los gustos, a los que les agrade el dolor atenderán a los sádicos, las mujeres sensuales a los "normales", los chicos y chicas jóvenes a los viejos pedófilos. Ganarán mucho y ellos pondrán sus reglas. Todos serán satisfechos, habrá deslices, pero eso es parte de cualquier empresa"

Bradley pauso un segundo antes de proseguir con su propio tono de voz, amistoso y casi paternal.

—Y lo hizo. Edward conoció a "El Father" y accedió. La policía lo sabe y no le importa, la Sociedad también y prefiere desviar la mirada. De esta manera funciona el mundo Señor Mustang, estamos interesados en ganar un poco de dinero limpio y su empresa de juguetes es una buena opción, pero no la única. No importa si se convierte en nuestro socio, nada de esto cambiará y usted lo sabe. Porque el mundo no quiere que sea de otra forma.

Roy bajo la mirada, sintiéndose humillado e impotente.

¿Qué podía decir?

"Se equivoca, hay personas a las que les importa y…"

No, este era el mundo real y no había finales felices.

—Edward…—susurró en voz tan baja que creyó que el otro no le escucharía.

—Como le dije, él está aquí por su voluntad. Si quiere llevárselo, pregúntele y él le responderá. Regresando a lo que realmente nos atiene, ¿Qué hay del contrato?

Roy se puso de pie, extendió su brazo y estrecho la mano del hombre.

—Somos socios, tenemos un trato.

Sólo era un hombre, no podía cambiar al mundo, lo intentó una vez y fracaso. Sintió el como la bilis le subía por la garganta, quería vomitar…

**SOBERBIA**

Roy se marcharía al día siguiente, no es como si le importara, es decir, era un cliente más, una cifra en un pedazo de papel, dinero.

Se arrojó sobre la cama y suspiro. No estaba bien, era un profesional, no se involucraba con los clientes, no pensaba en ellos como "personas", sino como objetos, ellos tampoco harían lo mismo con él. Sólo eran dos "objetos" en una habitación respondiendo a necesidades físicas, no tenía porque haber sentimientos, emociones o cualquier cosa que los convirtiera en seres humanos o monstros.

Sus vacaciones estaban a punto de acabarse.

La puerta se abrió y Roy entró, lo ignoró, ni siquiera se burlo de "su cabello de señorita" que esa noche llevaba suelto sobre sus hombros y paso directo al baño. Vomito.

Le lanzo una toalla fresca.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó con preocupación.

Lo admitiera o no, había sido muy amable de su parte el cuidarlo durante su enfermedad y no abusar de él cuando no podía defenderse.

—Tenemos que hablar—le pidió Roy enjuagándose la boca—Edward.

Dio un respingo, había usado su nombre, no su Apodo o alguno de los muchos sobrenombres con que gustaba llamarle: Hormiga, Enano, Mocoso y su preferido, Liliputiense.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De ti y de mí.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo muy importante, es tu última noche, seguro que no quieres que nos acostemos en la cama y bueno, ya sabes…—rio nerviosamente—también tengo videojuegos y un nuevo libro de filosofía por si quieres…

—Quiero que hablemos—ordenó en voz alta y con una mirada que no admitía discusión.

Ed se enderezo de hombros y comprendió que hablaba en serio.

—De acuerdo.

Ed se sentó en el suelo del baño, brillaba de limpio y olía a lavanda, pero tenía la sensación de que no era el mejor lugar para mantener una conversación "íntima e importante", Roy estaba recargado contra la bañera. Tenía veintiocho años, pero aparentaba diez más.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?—intentó suavizar la situación, no estaba seguro que le gustara esa faceta del adulto.

Roy negó con la cabeza.

—No soy un reportero, fui un Policía…

—¡Que eres un…!

Roy lo mando a callar con la mirada.

—Fui, aprende a escuchar, Hagane.

—¿Y se supone que estas investigando un...?

—Nada, ahora soy un Empresario, tengo una juguetería. Deje eso atrás en mi pasado. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Puedo imaginarlo…

—Estaban hundidos, hasta el fondo. Sobornos, jueces corruptos, asesinos libres; el dinero parecía resolverlo todo. Atrapábamos a un hombre por abuso infantil y salían libres tras pagar una fianza, se culpaba a la víctima y exoneraba al culpable. Llevaba una falda muy corta, seguramente era una perra, que mujer decente anda a tal hora por esos lugares. Los traficantes de drogas, proxenetas y asesinos a sueldo andaban libres, nos pagaban y mirábamos a otro lado. Uno donde no hubiera niños que obligaban a trabajar, mujeres a los que golpeaban, patrones que abusaran de sus empleados. No había diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Así que lo deje, entregué mi placa, mi arma y decidí que lo haría a mi forma.

—¿Y cuál es esa?

—No lo sé.

Ed se puso de pie y se sentó junto a Roy.

—Tal vez no hay una única forma correcta—no se le ocurría que más decir, no era la primera vez que trataba con hombres decepcionados de la vida, que lo tenían todo, pero no eran felices y siempre encontraba algo que decir, pero Roy lo decía sin pasión, como si no le hubiera pasado a él, sino a un conocido y al mismo tiempo había tanto odio desprecio y odio en su voz que parecía que de un momento a otro se vendría abajo.

—Me crié con mi Tío, era un hombre estricto que me golpeaba, creí que al crecer podía marcar la diferencia, hacer algo, pero me di por vencido muy pronto.

Ed puso una mano sobre el hombro de Roy y apretó.

—Soy joven y estúpido—le confesó Ed con tristeza—tengo dieciséis años. ¿Qué podría decirte? Dime Roy…

El adulto que escondía la cabeza entre sus piernas le miro.

—¿Alguna vez te han hecho el amor?

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

—Sólo responde…—refunfuñó Ed haciendo mayor presión sobre su hombro.

—No estoy seguro de lo que a te refieras, pero creo que no…

Ed sonrió, echó su cabellera hacia atrás y sonrió confiado.

—Entonces seré el primero, de esta forma no me olvidarás…

—Intentaba hablarte sobre...

—Soy un niño, Mustang… ¿qué quieres que haga?—y se dejó caer encima de Roy tirándolo al piso contra las baldosas frías—. Que te toque la cabecita y te diga que eres un buen chico mientras lloras. Eso sería patético, hasta para ti.

—Lo dice quién llamó a su mami en sueños…

La expresión de Ed se ensombreció y se paralizó por un segundo, todo rastro de color desapareció de su rostro, pálido como una estatua de mármol preguntó:

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Ed, yo…

Roy olvidó por un momento que un chico le estaba sometiendo en un baño de un prostíbulo de lujo y pareció lamentarlo.

—Ya tuviste tú momento dramático, ¿sí? Después de que te "haga" el amor—e hizo especial hincapié en que él llevaría la batuta—llegará mi turno.

—¿Quién decidió que tú serías el "Activo?—protesto sintiéndose estúpido, fuera hombre, mujer o extraterrestre Roy se enorgullecía de su "hombría".

Ed sonrió y lo beso.

—No protestes, al final me lo agradecerás y juro que lo disfrutarás.

Quiso protestar, pero prefirió permanecer quieto, pasivo; le había contado sus más profundos secretos a un joven prostituto, no es que pudiera caer más bajo.

Ed se quitó a toda prisa la camisa y prácticamente le arranco la suya, de reojo vio como ambas prendas caían cerca de la regadera. Al igual que la primera vez Ed comenzó por besarlo en el cuello, se entretuvo un rato chupando, besando, piñizcando, pensó que durante un par de días tendría que usar saco y corbata, su línea de pensamiento se interrumpió en el instante en que la mano de Ed bajaba hacia su miembro que comenzaba a despertar, comenzó acariciándolo, después le masajeo, con esto ya habría tenido suficiente para enloquecer de placer, pero la cálida y traviesa lengua del rubio bajaba por su pecho, se detuvo en sus pezones hasta enrojecerlo, tarea bastante sencilla considerando la palidez de su piel.

—Me gusta…

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Me gusta tu piel, parece la de una chica.

Roy no contestó ante la provocación, no quería humillarse más a sí mismo.

Ed permaneció un largo rato ahí, encima del adulto, frotándose contra su pene…a veces besaba el cuello, en otras ocasiones prefería centrarse en el lampiño pecho…incluso jugueteaba con el ombligo. Roy gemía de placer, balbuceaba un par de protestas antes de rendirse, era sólo el preludio y quería ver de lo que el muchacho era capaz, confiaba en sus habilidades por estúpida que sonará la idea a sus propios oídos.

—¡Vamos!—exclamó Ed poniéndose de pie y jalándolo de la muñeca, casi a rastras llegaron hasta la regadera…Ed giro la manilla y un torrente de agua helada los empapó, eso explicaba porque tendía a atrapar resfriados.

El menor no tardo en deshacerse de sus pantalones, las gotitas golpeaba su rostro y mojaban sus cabellos, se veía igual a un demonio pecaminoso y malvado. Se arrodilló y con una destreza impropia para alguien tan joven le desabrochó el pantalón con los dientes, le quitó la ropa interior y con esa boca experta y lengua entrenada empezó a chupar, se vino al momento…Ed lo tragó, un par de gotas de semen se le escapó por los labios y e incluso algunos mechones dorados se mancharon.

—Ves…te dije que sería divertido…

Había intentado mantenerse pasivo, lo intentó con fuerza y durante mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento mandó todo su autodominio al demonio.

Tomó a Ed de la cintura y lo estrechó contra su pecho, quería tomarlo, borrar esa sonrisita de suficiencia y demostrarle que no era ningún cobarde.

—Espera…—exigió Ed arrodillándose y sacando un condón de Dios sabrá donde porque nunca antes se lo vio, acarició una vez más su pene causando una nueva erección y lo colocó con gran destreza sobre su miembro. El conocido olor a silicón se mezclo con el de semen y ni siquiera el agua fría calmó sus ansias de poseerlo—. Ahora puedes…

Ni siquiera dejo al chico terminar, lo tomó de la cintura y lo empujo contra la pared, le abrió de piernas y se introdujo dentro del pequeño cuerpo. Lo embistió con fuerza y muy dentro, al escuchar los gemidos de placer de Ed supo que había encontrado ese punto y volvió a embestirlo, esforzándose por alcanzar esa zona de la próstata una vez más.

Fue rápido, rudo y bestial, casi animal; llego el momento en que ambos arquearon la espalda y se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

Permanecieron un par de minutos de pie, las piernas temblorosas, la respiración agitada, el agua helada golpeando sus cuerpos desnudos.

No hablaron. ¿Qué podían decirse? Si alguno admitía que eso había sido más que sexo estarían perdidos, pero no importaba, incluso sin palabras, ambos lo sabían.

—Tienes que aceptar que ese fue el mejor sexo de tu vida—expresó Ed apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Roy quién lo abrazaba por detrás.

—No se me ocurre ningún comentario con el que burlarme de ti…

—Entonces yo gano…

—¿Ganar?

—No sé ni lo que digo, vamos a la cama.

—Hagane, ¿a qué has estás jugando?

—A nada…estoy agotado, quiero descansar.

Roy cerró la regadera, tomó una toalla y los secó a ambos, ambos se metieron en la cama, juntos, completamente desnudos.

Roy abrazó durante un largo rato a Ed quién se dejo hacer igual que un gatito, a veces lanzaba un suspiro de placer antes de volver a su estoico silencio.

Lo había logrado. Desde el principio se había propuesto "seducir" a ese hombre que decía ser diferente a los demás y él se empecino en demostrar lo contrario, pero ahora que lo conseguía no se sentía satisfecho, ni triunfante o victorioso, sino estúpido. Había estado jugando con fuego y se quemó, tal vez le quedará alguna cicatriz.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo, Ed. Te daré todo cuanto quieras, ni siquiera tiene que ver sexo, al menos hasta que tengas la edad adecuada, yo…

—Responde una pregunta—le interrumpió el rubio—. ¿Puedes prometerme el que jamás me recordaras el que haya sido alguien que vendía su cuerpo por dinero?

Roy guardo silencio, pero no tardo en responder. Había sinceridad en sus palabras y Ed lo creyó y eso lo hacía más doloroso.

—No podemos negar lo que fuimos, pero no necesariamente tiene porque ser algo malo. No puedo prometerte algo así, porque te estaría mintiendo, pero prometo que nunca, jamás te lo echaré en cara ni haré con el fin de herirte.

Ed sonrió y lloró, una lágrima, pequeña y escurridiza.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hagane?

—Es la mejor respuesta que me han dado—confesó Ed echándose a llorar sobre el pecho del adulto.

Le habían pedido muchas veces que fuera el amante exclusivo de alguien, a veces hombres, en otras ocasiones mujeres y siempre hacía la misma pregunta. Todas contestaban que "Si", le prometían al momento que jamás de los jamases le recordarían por lo que era, pero él sabía que mentían. Eran personas impetuosas y soberbias que creían conseguirlo todo con dinero. Era un tecnicismo de cualquier forma, él sabía que no se ataría a nadie, porque no planeaba ser una puta el resto de su vida.

Pero Roy le había dado la respuesta correcta y eso le entristecía. Quería irse con él y amarlo, pero…

—Ha llegado mi turno—declaró tallándose las mejillas para borrar los rastros de lágrimas, aunque tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Roy lo sostuvo de los hombros y escuchó—. Tengo un hermano menor, su nombre es Alphonse, tiene catorce años. Apenas recuerdo a mi padre que se fue apenas nació Al, Mamá murió cuando tenía ocho años; no teníamos familiares ni nadie que nos recibiera, pasamos a ser propiedad del Estado y nos enviaron a diversas familias de acogida. Tuve que gritar, patalear y morder mucho con tal de que no nos separaran, Al era todo cuanto tenía en el mundo y ellos querían quitármelo. Las familias de acogida no eran lugares a los que llamar "Hogar", en el mejor de los casos nos ignoraban y dejaban en paz, en otros…—hizo una pausa, no quería hablar de las palizas, al hambre o el otro tipo de abuso.

Roy beso su frente y supo que comprendía.

—Éramos dos huérfanos a los que nadie quería ni necesitaba, mucho menos escuchaban y si Al continuaba con ese tipo de vida, yo… le había hecho una promesa a Mamá, siempre le protegería. Entonces conocí al hombre que llama "El Father", me ofreció trabajo y dinero; dijo que parecía un chico listo. Y lo escuché. Movió sus influencias, se convirtió en nuestro tutor, nos saco del mundo miserable en que vivíamos y me prometió que tendría una elección—dirigió sus ojos hasta Roy y el hombre vio la voluntad de arder en sus orbes doradas—. Elegí esto, con todos sus actos y consecuencias. Dentro de tres años aproximadamente habré reunido suficiente dinero para que Al y yo nos independicemos, pueda costearle la Universidad y podamos empezar de cero, solos. Por eso no me puedo ir. Mi hermano tiene comida, amigos y estabilidad aquí, no le quitaré eso, no cuando ha sufrido tanto y es lo que necesita. ¿Comprendes? Si nos hubiéramos conocido dentro de tres años quizás tú y yo…

Roy no respondió, ahora comprendía la terrible carga que el chico llevaba.

Quería decirle que podía llevarse a ambos, tenía dinero e influencias; pero difícilmente le permitirían adoptar a dos adolescentes, un hombre joven, soltero y ambicioso, ¿para que los querría? Y entonces la cortina se vendría abajo y ambos hermanos volverían al Sistema hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad. Ed tenía reglas y estas regían su vida, si las rompía tendría que pagar un precio.

—Te esperaré, lo prometo…—murmuró al oído del rubio quién suspiró satisfecho antes de contestar.

—Lo sé.

Y de verdad lo creían.

**PECADORES**

La escuela no era divertida, nunca lo había sido y con un poco de suerte jamás lo sería.

Estaba dicho, él sería un científico de campo, estudiaría al aire libre, iría en arriesgadas expediciones y…lo que fuera, cualquier cosa con tal de no estar encerrado dieciocho horas en un lugar cerrado, iluminado artificialmente y que olía a lavanda en el mejor de los casos.

Pero antes de eso necesitaba un titulo, un par de Maestrías, tal vez un Doctorado no le vendría mal.

—¿Vendrás a la fiesta de esta noche?—le preguntó su amiga Rose tomándolo del brazo.

—No lo sé, depende de si mi jefe me da permiso, si salgo a tiempo tal me aparezca por ahí.

—Ser mesero debe ser el peor trabajo del mundo—se quejo la chica.

—Conozco un par que son peores—sonrió suavemente.

No podía volver a casa, Al estaba saliendo con una candente rubia llamada Winry y le había dejado muy en claro por la mañana que quería "privacidad", tendría que vagar de un lado para otro, quizás iría a la biblioteca o a la cafetería.

Se apartó de la chica y se despidió. Quería estar solo.

—Te veo más tarde Rose.

Bajo las escaleras y deambulo por los alrededores antes de decidir que llegaría antes al trabajo, robaría un par de croissant de la cocina y los comería antes de que empezará su turno.

Un deportivo rojo llamó su atención, era un coche bonito y caro, tendría que gastarse su pequeña fortuna si quisiera comprarse algo así. ¡Maldito suertudo!

La puerta del piloto se abrió y él apareció.

Sonrió, siempre supo que vendría y aunque su esperanza tenía la pretensión propia de un niño, sabía que no se equivocaba.

Se dirigió hasta el automóvil, se sentó en el lugar del copiloto y preguntó.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—Como tres años y medio—respondió Roy enseñándole un periódico donde le dedicaban a él y a su hermano una columna al haber obtenido las notas más altas de ingreso a la Universidad.

—Eso suena a mucho tiempo…

—Si quieres puedo volver cuando te hayas graduado—le contestó Roy tomándolo de la cola de caballo—o si lo prefieres cuando tú hermano tenga cinco hijos y tú tengas canas.

—Cállate y bésame…—ordenó Ed cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón.

Y Roy no replicó, se besaron y fue tan grandioso como imaginaron, el cielo podía irse al infierno, nada más importaba…

**FIN**

nt here...


End file.
